1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a helmet comprising a cap body including ear cover portions at both sides of a window in a front face and ear pads disposed inwardly of both the ear cover portions, and more particularly, to an improvement in a structure for mounting the ear pads to the cap body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is conventionally known a helmet, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 62-83832.
Since ear pads are apt to become dirty, it is desirable that they can easily be removed from a cap body for washing. Conventional ear pads are attached to a cap body using magic tape. Such ear pads can be easily attached to or detached from the cap body, but they are apt to be deviated at the time of mounting and this may impart an unfamiliar feeling to a user.